


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by inkybluepen



Series: Can You Hear Me Hazza? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Harry, Kid!Niall, M/M, disney things, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a lot of firsts and Liam wants to give his little family something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> So much back story in this one. It's two in the morning and I'm not sure if I'm happy with the little fluff in here I might edit the last bit in a week to be more fluffy because I just thought of the cutest thing. I apologize for any mistakes or confusing bits. Feel free to comment on anything.

Harry was becoming a curious little thing and Loki was his fluffy partner in crime. It was actually a bit uncanny how in sync they both were, whenever Harry became too flustered and pat his ears for his aids to be turned down Loki would act as his own ears immediately maybe two weeks into having him in the house. 

Liam and Louis both researched about hearing dogs and it was perfect, they could train Loki themselves. It provided a bit of security and more peace of mind, whenever Louis was washing dishes or cleaning, Loki would stick to Harry and nudge him up when Liam was at the door much like he was doing now.

Louis stood by the living room and watched Harry scramble to get up while Loki nudged his little bottom with his nose tipping him the right way when he would totter over too much to one side. He still had yet to master how to stand up by himself without falling over or using Loki as his much too willing pillow. 

Louis continued to watch Harry use the couch to try to stand and did! Before he leaned over too far to the right and Louis jumped to catch him.

"Good job Hazza! You stood all by yourself! Dada is going to be so proud of you." Harry beamed at the compliments and gave Louis a slobbery kiss holding his face with his tiny hands. 

Liam cooed at the sight before himself glad he managed to slip in unnoticed so he could snap a picture that was definitely going to be his new wallpaper. Loki yapped and pawed at Liam's feet, "What? Did you want to be in the picture too?". The puppy whined catching everyone's attention before Liam picked him up and made his way over to kiss his husband and son.  
"Trade?" Liam whispered laughing a bit to which Louis rolled his eyes at.

"Dada!" Harry proclaimed and threw himself towards Liam before Louis could properly hand him over.  
"Whoa there Harry, don't hurt yourself." Harry wiggled until Liam gave him a proper cuddle and started to hum a familiar Disney tune. 

"Want to tell Dada what you did today bug?" Louis asked wiping away the little bit of drool Harry had on his chin from his kiss.  
Harry's eyes lit up, "Dada!" "Yes baby what is it?" He pointed to himself and pointed his little feet trying to signify himself standing upright. "Did you stand all by yourself!" Liam asked incredulously making his boy blush and nod his little head.

"Oh this means we have to celebrate, is it too late to walk to the bakery and get Harry a little treat?" Liam looked at Louis who pointed an eyebrow knowing very well that Liam knew he didn't like Harry having too many sweets before his nap. Speaking of which, "You're home early", Louis pointed out.  
"Yeah well I didn't fancy going to Miley's release without you two and I am not comfortable with Harry seeing that bit of the music industry. I'm glad she is comfortable with herself but I am not quite fond of her antics." Harry poked Liam's birthmark trying to get back his attention. Liam glanced back at Louis and mushed his and his sons faces together whispering at Harry to pout.

"You do not fight fair love. Get you're coats." Louis huffed as Liam tossed Harry gently in the air.

The walk was amusing since Harry refused to let anyone touch Loki's leash and insisted he carry it even though he was sat on LIam's arm, while Louis was wrapped under Liam's free arm. They were the picture perfect family to any onlookers and there were many. The streets were a bit more packed being closer to the holidays and several far off relatives seemed to have landed not use to seeing the famous power couple out on the streets casually. 

"Hazza did you know your Dada use to tour the whole world singing to strangers?" Harry wrinkled his eyebrows and shook his head. "Oh he did long ago baby, he was on the cover of American magazines all by himself without a shirt." Harry wrinkled his nose and muttered a "yucky". Louis laughed as Liam let out an offended scoff.

"I know Hazza it was yucky, but don't worry after me your dada and I made a promise to not do shoots we wouldn't be proud to show to you. You weren't born yet but we both knew we'd have a beautiful child together. That and your dada had a jealous streak it was a part of his charm really because every time he got jealous and called me up no matter where he was I knew he was just worrying," Louis and Liam met eyes, "I won't lie to you Hazza, I deserved a timeout sometimes and so did your dada but we loved each other too much to ever give up. And I'm glad we never did because we got our dream Hazza. You know what is was? " Harry shook his head.

"It was you Hazza. We wanted a beautiful baby to complete our family and we got you love. You are the best thing to ever happen to your dada and I." Louis chocked on his words really letting reality sink in. He had everything he ever could want, his little family was perfect and he had a home, not just a house but a home. Liam nudged his shoulder and carefully leaned down to kiss him straight on the lips. 

Harry got a little frustrated and squirmed In Liam's arm and dropped Loki's leash. Liam handed Harry to Louis and picked up Loki's leash thankful he was trained enough to not run off. Harry however, kissed Louis cheek and muttered what sounded like a 'wuv ooo'. (Louis definitely cried and admitted it freely to Nick and all the other callers asking and assuming the worst.)

They walked into the bakery and greeted the young boy behind the counter. "Hey George." Liam smiled. "Hello Payne family how are you guys today?" George asked glancing at Harry who had his little face pressed up against the display glass while Louis snickered at took photos rather then scold him or Loki who had his paws on the glass as well.

"Good good, Harry managed to stand all by himself." "No tumbling over? That's hard to believe I think I have to see it myself." George smiled and Liam was always up to showing off his son. 

Liam crouched down kissing Harry's cheek, "Haz George wants to see you stand all by yourself you think you can do it again?".  
Harry jutted out his lip albeit a bit frustrated he didn't have his treat yet. "How about if you walk to me I'll get you..." he walked to the back and returned with a big cupcake decorated as the cookie monster, "This cupcake? Fair enough?" Harry's little head nodded furiously before George came out from the counter and stood at the other end of the display holding out the treat. 

Harry pushed himself off the glass and cautiously let go until he was standing on his own laughing a bit too much and falling foward colliding into Georges chest knocking them both back laughing. 

"Nice one Hazza." He gave him a slobbery kiss but not before snatching up his treat and throwing out a laugh successfully winning George over even more.  
"You guys sure I can't bribe you into letting me baby sit?" "You're right after Ed and Zayn." "And Nick, he won't stop pestering me to bring him to the station." Louis piped.

George sat Harry on his lap, "You two could pass as brothers." Liam inquired not thinking much of it.  
Harry dug straight into the frosting offering a glob to Loki. He shoved his little face into the frosting getting more on himself then in his mouth. "Oh he's made a mess." Liam stated but made no move to stop it rather take a picture. He couldn't help it really, he wanted to capture every moment of his life. "I don't mind." George sat on a chair and happily helped Harry eat his cupcake while making small talk, by the time Harry was done he was a blue mess with vanilla cupcake crumbs all over himself and Loki who had his own pupcake. 

"Was it good Harry?" Goerge asked glancing down at the little smurf in his lap. Harry smiled and turned to hug him around his neck muttering a "wuv ooo". "Awh, I love you too little one." Harry sneezed and wiped his face on George's shirt leaving blue frosting everywhere. Louis was about to apologize but Harry tucked himself into George's chest yawning and hiccuping nonsense making them all swoon. 

Liam beamed, it was impossible not to love their little Harry."  
\---

It was a bit more difficult to love him when he's crying because he is cranky he can't not sleep after he just was bouncing off the walls banging together pans and managing to knock over the drum-set set up in the basement. Liam was having a lot of trouble not tucking himself in and crying. Louis had left when he hit his sugar rush tutting at Liam "I told you this would happen, I'm going to go pick up some things from the station and possibly have a few drinks"

Liam was so close to calling Louis back but he didn't have to, he pranced right in and scoped up Harry from where he was wriggling and wailing in Liam's arms.

"Hey bug, have you not been behaving?" Harry whimpered and hiccuped another sob in.  
Louis set him on his hip and gently swayed with him back and fourth until his bottle of warm milk was ready and he sang lullabies until his crying stopped and he was just starring and Louis with his wide red rimmed eyes. His little body didn't know how to handle all the sugar he has eaten. 

Louis heart clenched at the sight, he fed Harry his bottle and resumed to humming to his baby boy. He finished his bottle and hiccuped again. Louis kissed his forehead and let him rest on his shoulder and rubbed his back. He was out in a few minutes hands fisted into Louis shirt. 

Louis walked to his room with Liam and laid down not wanting to risk waking him up. Loki jumped onto the bed from where he was hiding behind the door and laid down on top of Louis as well. The scene was another picture for Liam as his laptop background this time. 

He went to lay next to Louis and thought he'd nap as well.  
\---

Harry woke up and noticed everyone around him was asleep, he rolled onto Liam and tried his best to wake him up kissing his face and tugging at his hair. When he got no response he went to his other daddy and tried to pry his eyes open 

Louis groaned but stopped when he opened his eyes to curious and happy green ones. He couldn't help but chuckle, "what is it Haz are you hungry?" Harry bounced on his chest and he smelt what was the problem.

He kicked Liam awake, "w'uzit? Lou?" Liam rubbed his eyes and rolled his eyes at his snickering family. "Its your turn to change him love." Liam groaned but pickled up Harry and took him to his changing table with Louis trailing. 

Liam almost threw up and his eyes stung. "How is this even human, oh my god it reeks." Harry jutted out his bottom lip.  
"Oh no bub I was talking about your papa he farted and it smells not you." Harry huffed and grabbed his feet while Liam struggled to put the diaper on right. 

Louis took pity and helped him fasten it by distracting Harry with silly faces. 

The rest of the late after noon was spent playing around and giving several sloppy kisses until dinner where both Liam and Harry thought they were being sneaky dropping food to Loki.

Bath time was a bit more difficult because Loki decided to jump in with Harry and splash around. Harry smiled and kissed his nose while scrubbing him down with his baby shampoo his little tongue poking out in concentration. 

Liam was a bit put off he didn't know every single quirk about Harry like Louis apparently did. He was so good with him, he couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't being the best dad he could be and maybe he needed to take his family on vacation or get away. 

He was put out of his thoughts when Harry came crawling in starkers and clinging to Liam's leg. "Dada c-cold." Liam took off his jumper and wrapped Harry in it pressing him close to his chest.

Shortly after Louis came in soaked with Loki wrapped in Harry's monkey towel. Liam stepped past him and changed Harry before asking any questions. Harry grabbed Liam's finger with his tiny hand and held onto it the whole time he tried to change him into his onesie, curious eyes focused on his.

Harry made grabby hands towards him until he was rested comfortable in the crook of Liams neck his little arms clinging to him sniffling.

"Hey what's wrong baby are you getting sick?" Liam asked and tried to get a proper look at him but harry held on tighter crying out when he tugged a bit. 

"Haz-" "Dada no go." "I'm not going anywhere." Harry shook his head and covered his eyes and then uncovered them pointing at Liam. 

"You want to play peek a boo?" Harry huffed and jabbed his little finger at Liam. "I play peek a boo?" Harry nodded and sniffled. Liam was confused, he plays peek a boo? He's here then- oh. 

"Harry I have to go work some days." Harry banged his little fists on Liam's chest "No! Dada no go! No!" "Harry-" "No!"  
He tried to reason with him and promised to let him sleep on his bed and be there when he woke up if he settled down. 

Louis watched the whole scene after he changed and was baffled. Harry never said or showed anything that indicated he missed Liam more than the usual. They agreed to call Zayn and ask for his input.

"He just started freaking out and is clinging to him, but I don't know where it came from. He even started talking really fast and clear it was weird and scary as hell Zayn." 

"Its perfectly normal for him to miss Liam and often anger in kids or tantrums are due to sadness they don't understand, it's their way to vent. Niall did the same thing around his age. He's going to be very clingy for a while but you have to get him to understand going to work does not mean you are leaving him behind. A little more time with him wouldn't hurt either. I know you're busy and all but Harry needs both parents around a few consecutive days every now and then." 

Liam sighed, "thanks Zayn". 

"Anytime" Zayn inquired.

"Have fun at the convention and get back already, Harry keeps asking for Niall," Louis paused, "could that be part of why hes so upset Liam goes to work? Maybe he thinks he's not going to come back." 

"Maybe- Ni do not put that in your mouth! Oh god, I've got to go - don't eat that please for the love of" he hung up.

Louis laid back on Liam who had Harry resting on his chest, "Its my fault, I figured you just spend more time with him maybe that's why I don't know every little quirk he has but I've been neglecting-" Louis sat up straight.

"Liam James Payne don't you dare finish that sentence or so help me I will slap some sense into you. You love your son and have never put a single thing before this family. He's just upset Niall is not here and we will fix this. If I ever hear you even think that again I will reach into your brain myself." Louis huffed and shot Liam a warning glance.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We'll fix this proper later."  
\--  
Liam tried to get up to go to the studio, he was producing Ellies new single and really could not cancel but Harry woke up as he got up and his little lip wobbled and he looked at Liam as if he was about to betray him.

"Do you want to come with me Harry?" Harry made grabby hands towards Liam.

Liam picked him up and walked to his room before choosing out his outfit and setting him on the changing table taking off his onesie and changing his diaper. Harry poked Liam with his feet and sucked on his thumb until Liam blew raspberries on his little tummy and kissed his little nose leaving him a pink giggling mess. 

He put on his pants with ease and found a small the fray shirt Louis obviously bought along with his little vans beanie and coat. 

"Your papa is making you into a proper little indie baby, I think we should go shopping later and have some sugar free yogurt after we go to the Disney store how about that?" Harry smiled and stuck his toes in his mouth.

"Okay you little cannibal, let's get some breakfast before you lose your whole foot." He tried to bring his foot down but Harry wouldn't budge. Liam squinted at him and picked up his other feet and kissed the sole of his other foot successfully getting harry to release the other one so he could kiss that one as well.

After they ate and made sure Loki had fresh food and water they left to the studio leaving a sleepy Louis in bed. Liam buckled him into his car seat and Harry kept gurgling along to the tunes Liam would sing out. Everyone at his studio fell for Harry the second they stepped in but he refused to be anywhere but in his daddies arms. Harry kept patting his ears signalling that he wanted them off. "Okay love." Liam kissed his little nose and laughed when Harry's eyes crossed trying to follow his daddy's movement.

Liam sat with Harry in his lap and the rest was history. He waved at Ellie, giggling when she blew him a kiss. He laid back onto Liam and watched his hands push different buttons occasionally assisting Liam with pushing some up (his tiny hand rested on Liam's as he pushed the buttons up). Harry stood on Liam's lap halfway and watched everything. He clung onto Liam's neck, hand on his little bum to make sure he didn't fall, absorbing everything Liam did. The session was over rather quickly after that leaving the rest of the morning and day to spend together.

Liam turned his aids back on and went to his actual office stopping to let interns and assistants gush over his son. Harry took a liking to one particular intern named Dan and offered him his hand to hold for a bit. 

"He is the cutest honestly I thought I was rubbish with kids, he must be something special." Dan smiled and gave Harry's hand a little squeeze before sauntering off to do what he was suppose to be doing. 

Liam sat in his chair and set down the little back pack he set up for Harry and pulled out both of their healthy lunches. Harry had mush bananas and some soft magos with water while Liam had an apple and turkey sandwich. Liam fed Harry and kissed his nose doing little things to get him to laugh or smile. He didn't say much but Liam felt as if Harry would appreciate actions more than words. 

Their trip to the Disney store ended in two big bags full of clothes and movies they didn't have. Liam was ecstatic to show Harry toy story but the little boy picked up a Peter Pan plush and hadn't let go of it muttering Papa. Liam nearly doubled over laughing because he had called Louis Peter Pan in his head when they first started dating. 

Liam brought in Harry and laid down with him for his nap. He was still clinging onto the plush only gripping Liam's finger with the hand not wrapped around the plush. He sent a quick picture to Louis before wondering where Loki was. Louis sent back a pouty face and message saying he would rather be at home then suffer threw his consequences at the station (whatever that meant). Liam learned not to look to deep into the stations antics when Louis came home one day dressed as Britney in a school girl costume.

Harry was garbling nonsense in his sleep nuzzling further into Liam's chest. Gosh did LIam love his life. He dozed off and eventually woke up when he felt something pry his eyes open and whine.

Harry was sniffling tugging at Liam, "What's wrong Harebear?". Harry furrowed his eyebrows at LIam before whining again and pointing at the window facing their yard. "It's a bit chilly bub I don't think you're Papa would appreciate you getting sick." Harry started huffing until Liam heard a very quiet bark. "Loki?" 

Harry started bouncing on his chest clapping until Liam got up and carried Harry to the backdoor opening it so Loki could run inside. "Did you forget to use your doggie door Loki? Honestly I spent quite a bit of time installing it." 

\---

Louis came home with red hair while his husband and son were cuddled on the couch watching Peter Pan. Harry looked at the screen, to his plush, to his papa. Liam laughed until Louis shoved him off to start dinner early while Harry held the plush right by Louis' face comparing. 

Louis found it endearing and murmured to Harry that he was in fact Peter Pan and Harry was his little Lost Boy but he had to keep it a secret or else Tinkerbell would get jealous. They watched the rest of the movie while Louis recited some lines out and tickled Harry whenever captain hook came out. 

Liam watched a bit of the interaction while he cooked and tossed extras to Loki whenever he did a trick correctly. There was a sharp knock on the door and Louis yelled out, "Nick is coming over." Liam poked his head out, "Thanks for the heads up."

Nick doubled over when he saw the Peter Pan plush and the way Harry kept glancing back and fourth from it to Louis. Harry laughed at Nick's laugh and Louis placed Harry on Nick's lap.

"You can only hold him for a minute." "The deal was I get to come over for dinner and bond with him." Louis covered Harry's ears smiling at him before glaring at Nick, "Fuck you you wankers set me up. You're lucky we were live streaming or I'd tell you to shove off."

Nick shooed Louis and focused his attention to the little boy drooling on his shirt. "Harry finger out of your mouth love." Harry started sniffling. 

"Look you made him cry, you're horrid." Nick brought his legs up and readjusted Harry so his back was on his legs and he wad facing him.

"Your pops is a grump Hazzland. Do you want uncle Nick to take you to see a proper pop star?" 

"No." Louis glared.

Nick ignored him and tickled Harry and then proceeded to take several photos of him and Harry. "This kid is more popular than the royal baby I swear, I just posted a picture up on twitter and multiple people have replied already. Ed says hi Harry, Ellie said you're a cutie, hey the actual Loki wants to meet you."

Harry starred at Nick until he put his phone down and tried to "bond" with him.

\---

"Yeah we'll be there after this convention I deserve a damn year off. Do you know how many ladies suggested they could be Niall's new mom? I had to put him in daycare I felt so sick."

"Well that happens when you're an attractive single doctor with a child." 

"Fuck you." Zayn laughed.

"No thanks, I prefer Lou he has more cushion you know?"

Zayn hung up.

\----

Liam set up a whole vacation for them and called for Louis to get the a few weeks off. He used the labels private jet and blind folded Louis until they were in the limo he called and headed to the hotel. 

"Jesus li you don't have to kidnap you're own husband."  
Louis fed Harry who was curiously glancing out of the window. The whole plane ride he was looking out pointing at every cloud and babbling to Loki. 

"Harry do you want to go to the place I was telling you about? The one where all the princesses and toys live?" 

Harry crinkled his eyebrows, "Liam ..", Louis smiled brightly at him and pulled out his iPhone to record Harry's reaction. He had fallen in love with all things Disney after Liam took him on their little shopping trip. 

"What would you say about meeting Meredith or Belle?"

Harry's eyes bulged out and he began nodding furiously squirming in Louis lap. 

"What if we went to Disney land for a whole week! You could meet everyone."  
Harry mumbled a "pwee dada" 

"We're in California right now Haz, were going to Disneyland!" 

Harry's jaw dropped and he scrambled to crawl over and hug Liam. He crashed into his chest and held onto his neck squeezing as best he could while laughing and bouncing with joy. 

Liam held Harry and hugged him back while Louis cooed in the background letting petting a newly awoken Loki. 

Harry let go to face Liam and give him a proper kiss on the corner of his cheek. Harry had tear tracks down his face and Liam wiped them away while Harry kept bouncing.

Louis sniffled along with Harry but no one has to know that. Harry was as excited as Louis was.

They checked into a two bedroom suite and Liam couldn't help but smile. Harry was beaming the whole time waving to the staff there and smiling at strangers. He was a happy little bundle. 

Louis was over the moon with Liam. Loki had even been allowed because he was certified as Harry's hearing dog. 

Liam slid the key card in and walked into the room with the tv on.  
"I wonder who-" Louis stopped in his tracks and Harry glanced over his shoulder only to squeal and flail about until he was set on the couch with an equally excited Niall. Harry flung himself at Niall and knocked them both backwards on the couch. Niall squeezed Harry back and they both planted a big sloppy kiss to each others lips and cheeks. 

Loki was weary at first sniffing Zayn who joined them at the door before running to jump on the couch and lick Niall's face. 

"Baba! Ook!" Niall exclaimed sitting up with Harry and petting Loki. 

"Yea Ni it's a puppy." Niall looked at Zayn with pleading eyes and Zayn in turn glared at Liam. 

They both were happily playing and catching up with their broken language until they tired themselves out and fell asleep on the floor holding hands and hugging Loki. 

"Fuckin' hell mate I wish I was as adorable as them when I was a kid." Zayn said. 

"If they were to date in the future I don't think I'd be surprised. It'd be cute." Louis added. 

"Yea I wouldn't mind. Girls are the worst man."

"Well when they are both old enough to date and had the talk we'll see how that pans out", Liam insisted.

"Oh my god that's going to be weird can't they stay adorable and small I don't think I would be able to handle Niall getting independent on me. Harry will probably grow out of being so forward with his love too."

Louis squawked, "He will not! I don't care if he's thirty he will still be my little boy that hugs with all his might." 

"I think this conversation is a bit premature." 

They turned and watched Loki move to their feet and Harry curl into Niall. They cooed and took the first picture for the album titled "Haz and Ni's trip to Disney" because they were going to be attached at the hip the whole trip no doubt about it.

\-----

The park was beautiful all decorated for Christmas. Harry and Niall were so excited they tired themselves out in the first few hours after going on a few rides. They hadn't even gotten the chance to meet any of the characters walking around. They went back to the hotel and sat on the couches eating room service because why the hell not.  
"Good idea making this a whole week thing, I really did not expect for them to fall asleep so quickly" Zayn said as he held a sleeping Niall to his chest.

Liam smiled, "Thanks man I'm still happy you could make it on short notice."

"Are you kidding me? Niall has been nothing but smiles since we got here I owe you for thinking of this. Both our families deserved a break from everything. Someone actually recognized me from back when and sent photos from the underwear shoot to everyone at the conference, it was awful. The office even called and said I had been specifically booked for several kids check ups that weren't due for at least 6 months. I quit on the spot Li."

"Whoa Zayn-"

"No listen, I quit and the second I did I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't have to go home and then put Niall in daycare or send him with his gran, I could spend the day and night time with him. I could watch him every single day and not have to hear about his firsts from other people. I may have quit for a stupid reason at first but I think I was just looking for any excuse not to go in anymore. I miss my boy too much, I'm tired of watching other kids grow when I have my own at home I could be spending time with."

Liam was happy for Zayn, Louis was a bit more ecstatic. "I can book you jobs! I know designers who would dye to have your ruggedly pretty face as theirs. They'll owe me for sending you to them first it'll be perfect! You just have to do a few shoots and Niall can be on set!" 

Zayn and Liam had a silent conversation over Louis head that ended with Zayn agreeing to go along with his idea. Liam smiled and saw where Harry got all his excitement from. 

\----

The rest of the week went by smoothly with both kids meeting just about every Disney character except Peter Pan for Harry who squinted his eyes at him and hugged Louis instead. Niall gave a daisy to his favorite princess Meredith and got a kiss on the cheek while Harry was in his stroller petting Loki and watching with a smile on his face. His favorite was Ariel because she also had red hair and Meredith was Niall's favorite and his papa wasn't Peter Pan so Harry let her be his favorite for the day. 

The best part however was always the nights especially the last night when they flickered fake snow out on Main Street and Harry was on Liam's shoulders reaching to grab a bit. 

He smiled so big his eyes were mere slits and he had artificial snow littered in his curls forming a halo. They had to be dusted off for his Mickey Mouse knitted beanie bbut he looked just as adorable looking at the fireworks in the sky.

It was a perfect ending for their week at Disneyland. Zayn and Niall had to catch an early flight home whilst Liam had another surprise for his family. He rented a beach house for another week along Venice and made sure book one with a nice yard for Loki to run around in. He would most likely stay behind a bit because he hated sand and would not go near the sand box back home.

Louis and Harry both starred at Liam in adoration and amazement when he lead them into the beachfront property instead of the airport. Louis was so damn happy fate brought him together with the best husband and an amazing son. Harry, he was so just happy to have both of his daddies around for so long and now he has another week of it? He was over the moon happy and managed to take his first steps to hug Liam's leg.


End file.
